Inside the Shadow Realm
by Logan Blackhart
Summary: This is a one chapter story and it's a bit long but please read and reveiw it. i would love to hear your comments


The Dark Magician couldn't believe it. He had just single handily faced of a swarm off Armed Ninjas and came out with no more then a scratch. It was fairly obvious that any Dark Magician was stronger then an Armed Ninja but to face so many at one time was a different story. He had now achieved his goal and was heading back to Shadow City. He had got the Goblin's Secret Remedy he needed to cure the Dark Magician Girl from the Germ Infection Spell that was cast on her by a well known source and was slowly making her weaker.

The Dark Magician looked around. His purple rob swayed in the wind and his matching pointed hat fell forwards. His long purple hair covered his face from the wind and his green rod was held tight in his right hand. He was deep inside one of the Shadow Caves and needed to get out quickly. He had no means to contact any of the other Monsters that resided in the Shadow Realm and knew he was close to the Graveyard where all Monsters go when defeated. To close for comfort. What he couldn't understand is why the Wolf Axwielder helped him. Spellcasters and Warrior Beasts never got on but when Dark Magician Girl got sick, the Wolf Axwielder told the Dark Magician where he could find a cure for her.

As he came closer to the cave entrance, he could hear cruel laughter of the Fiend that started all this. Out of the shadows, from the very ground, the Witty Phantom rose. He was wearing a sharp, black suit over a dark blue shirt with a yellow tie. His white gloves went perfect with the suit as did the black hat he wore over his long yellow hair. His orange skinned face surrounded two dark blue eyes and two pointed ears pocked out through his hair.

"You really think you have the cure Dark Magician?" he said with a cruel laugh, "Think again. Goblin's Secret Remedy will make her strong again, but the Dark Magician Girl will still be infected with Germ Infection." The Dark Magician gritted his teeth together. His pale blue eye burned with fire as he stared at the Fiend.

"But the Wolf Axwielder said…" he was rudely interrupted by the Witty Phantom.

"The Wolf Axwielder was working for me. There is only a few cures for Germ Infection and all of them you would use against your enemy. Not your friend." The Witty Phantom gave another evil laugh and sank back into the very ground. Before he disappeared completely he tipped his hat to the Dark Magician and then was gone.

Shadow City was a wondrous city. The Monsters that lived there were among all the types. Aqua, Pyro, Machine, Insect. It was a sight to see. In one of these houses lay a sick and defenceless Dark Magician Girl. Her blue and pink outfit was damp from her cold sweat and her blue hat tipped forward like the Dark Magician's on top her golden hair. Her cheeks were red from her pure beauty and two wide blue eyes were watering from the illness. Not many Monsters would use Germ Infection against their enemies, it was a cheap way to win. But the Witty Phantom was always looking for cheap ways to win.

Beside her was the man who swore to protect her encase she was attacked in her weakened form. The Flame Swordsman standing by the door in his red helmet and blue armour. Around his waist hung the traditional red cloth of the Flame Swordsman and lying against the wall was his large red sword which currently did not burn.

The Dark Magician Girl looked at him and smiled. He heard her quiet laugh and turned around.

"You should try to preserve your strength," he said with a deep voice, "The Dark Magician should return soon with the cure." "I can only hope Flame Swordsman," said the Dark Magician Girl weakly, "I can only hope." And with that she fell asleep.

The Dark Magician walked through the Shadow Forests thinking only one thing. The Witty Phantom had said only a few spells exist and you would only use them on your enemy. Could Germ Infection be some kind of equipment. The Dark Magician believed so and was currently on his way to the one place he could learn one of these spells. The Castle of Dark Illusions.

It took him three days from the Shadow cave he was in to get Goblin's Secret Remedy but at last he came to the sight of the Castle of Dark Illusions. He looked above him at the castle as the levitation ring held it up. Now all he had to do was get up there. He thought about using a Dragon but there would be no way to trust the Dragon. Not far from him he could hear the roars of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and he thought he could easily defeat most Dragons but he would not risk the lives of the Spellcasters inside the Castle of Dark Illusions that could not.

As he pondered his predicament the bushes behind him rustled and a Time Wizard popped out. His clock like body was shinning in the sun and what would normally be hands on a clock he wore like a moustache. Above them were two plain eyes and his arms and legs sprouted out from the sides like a couple of twigs. He also wore a purple cape that was now covered in leaves from the bushes.

"Hello Dark Magician," he said calmly, "What brings you to the Castle of Dark Illusions?"

"Time Wizard," replied the Dark Magician, "My friend, The Dark Magician Girl, is deeply sick. The Witty Phantom has infected her with the Germ Infection Spell and I come here I hopes my theory is correct."

"And what might that theory be Dark Magician?"

"Germ Infection. It can't be a harmful spell in the ways like Hinotama or Fissure. I was told only a spell you would use on your enemy will cure it. So I gather that Germ Infection is an Equipment Spell."

"Very good Dark Magician," the Tome Wizard said, "Not many would see that and try to cure it with Red Medicine or Goblins Secret Remedy." The Dark Magician tried to hide the fact that he had tried that already.

"Yes," he replied blandly, "So I've come here to try to learn one of the unequipped Spells. But I'm trying to figure out how to get up there. I was thinking about using a Dragon. But I can't guarantee the safety of any of the other Spellcasters."

"Use a Dragon, Dark Magician," the Time Wizard said, "Surly you know Brain Control or Change of Heart. Use one of them and the Dragon will obey you for a short period of time." With that the time wizard went back into the forest and left the Dark Magician alone.

With out thinking, the Dark Magician headed towards where he heard the Red-Eyes Black Dragon cry out, and within five minutes he found it. It was currently in battle with the much weaker Launcher Spider. As the Machine and Dragon fought it out, the Dark Magician hid until the fight was over.

Finally the Dragon had had enough, and with one great ball of flame, destroyed the Launcher Spider. Never before had the Dark Magician seen the Molten Fire Blast so close and was very impressed. He, like most others, had great respect for the Dragon Monsters. It wasn't to long though that he forgot that respect as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon caught his sent and had began to approach him, smoke poring out of it's beak like mouth.

The Dark Magician had to think fast and with a quick flick of the wrist cast the only spell he could think of. The Swords of Revealing Light had stopped the Dragon in his steps, giving him enough time to perform the Brain Control Spell.

The Red-Eyes roared at the Dark Magician and tried to fire a ball of flame at him but the Swords of Revealing Light held it in place, preventing it from attacking. Finally the Dark Magician had completed the Spell, But with the Swords still active the Dragon would be no use to him and the spell could wear off while they where on their way back from the Castle of Dark Illusions. So he held the spell in his hand until the Swords wore off.

Back in Shadow City and the Dark Magician Girl is getting weaker. The Flame Swordsman held her hand and sat beside her, unable to think past her illness. He was so caught up in her condition that he did not see the figure approach from behind.

"How is she?" asked a deep robotic voice that sent a chill down my back.

The Flame Swordsman stood and grabbed his sword. In an instant a burning flame had engulfed the blade. He was staring at the face of one of the most powerful Monsters in all of Shadow City. Jinzo stood there in his green and black robe and his metal mask. His bold head shined in the sun and his veins popped out around it.

"Jinzo," said the Flame Swordsman lowering his sword, "I thought you were out of town."

"I was," replied Jinzo, "I came back as soon as I heard what Witty Phantom had done to our friend here." The two of them sat down beside the bed and began to talk on how they could help the Dark Magician Girl until the Dark Magician got back. All I could do was sit there and wait.

The Swords of Revealing Light had worn off and the Dark Magician had released the Brain Control Spell. He now rode the back of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon towards the Castle of Dark Illusions in hopes to find the Spell he needed. On they way up he could see other flying Monsters, including Harpy Lady and Harpy's Pet Dragon. The Harpy lady flow beside the Dark Magician with her purple hair flying behind her and her blue wings holding her up gracefully.

"Hey there Dark Magician," she called out to him with a screeching voice, "I heard about Dark Magician Girl and I thought I'd help you."

"Thank you," replied the Dark Magician, "I could use it."

The two of them flow up towards the Castle with their Dragons and set down in the main gate. The Dark Magician had never been in the Castle of Dark Illusions before and what he saw was breath taking. The learning centre for all Spellcasters was filled with other Monsters. The gate it self was guarded by a Summoned Skull. It's large body towered above them and the bones were held together by a purple substance that was almost like glue. Two large horns pointed down from the skull from where two green eyes looked down at the Dark Magician and Harpy Lady, and two large blue wings sprouted from it's back. The Dark Magician was fascinated by the Fiend and couldn't take his eyes off of it.

It let out a screech and the gates opened signalling that the Dark Magician may enter. Inside the Castle were more creatures. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, a lion like Beast with a horn coming out the top of it's head, was walking down a flight of stairs with a Celtic Guardian who wore a brown and green suit of armour and a matching helmet. His elf ears poked out beside his head and his yellow hair was held back behind them. A Lesser Dragon was walking past them and a Lava Battleguard was busy talking to a Swamp Battleguard. Both of which were Warriors.

Finally the Dark Magician saw what he was looking for as the Mystical Elf walked down the stairs in her green dress and silver crown. The Spellcaster looked at the Dark Magician and smiled.

"What brings thee here Dark Magician?" she asked in a sweet voice.

The Dark Magician told her of the Dark Magician Girl and of the claim that the Witty Phantom made. All the Mystical Elf could do was smile.

"The Spell you look for, is one you should already know. It is one all Spellcasters should learn on their first year of training," she said, "Follow that Spell with another and she should be fine."

The Dark Magician slapped his head. He couldn't believe it was that simple. He thanked the Mystical Elf and headed back to the gate with the Harpy Lady.

"That was easy," the Harpy Lady said with a frown. She was hoping for a bit of trouble.

"I know," replied the Dark Magician, "It was so simple. I never even had to leave Shadow City."

As the got to the gate, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon was still there waiting for the Dark Magician. The Brain Control Spell was still intact. What happened next, happened in a blink of an eye. The South wall blow apart by a blinding white light as one of the strongest Monsters in all the Shadow Realm attacked the Castle. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon and any Dark Magicians worst enemy, had attacked the Castle with it's White Lightning Attack. The Dark Magician wasn't strong enough to take on a Blue Eyes and only one idea had come to him. He looked at the Summoned Skull and then to the Red-Eyes and began to cast the Polymerization Spell. The two Monsters began to fuse together and in a blinding light only one stood before them. The Black Skull Dragon flow into the sky and thundered down on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Countless White Lightning Attacks were thrown at the Black Skull Dragon but they were reflected off it's hard bone like armour. With one powerful blast from it's mouth, the Black Skull Dragon let a fire ball hit the Blue-Eyes, destroying it.

After a few hours of commotion, all the Monsters had begun to rebuild the South wall and the Spellcasters had decided to let the Black Skull Dragon stay as it was. They had a new guardian in mind. One Spellcaster, another Dark Magician in a red cloak, called out to three Monsters. Sanga, Suijin and Kusajin walked over to them and with another Polymerization, they fused together to become the Gate Guardian.  
It was time for the Dark Magician to get back to Shadow City. The Black Skull Dragon lifted him onto it's back and they flow off. Harpy Lady and Harpy's Pet Dragon flow beside them as the Sun began to set and the wind began to settle.

The Dark Magician Girl was down to her last ounce of strength. It had been a whole week now and she was not getting any better. The Flame Swordsman and Jinzo tried hundreds of ideas but none of them worked. It was close to midnight when the door flow open and the Dark Magician walked in with Harpy Lady. I was still sitting in my chair, unable to do anything.

"Dark Magician," said the Flame Swordsman, "Did you find the cure?"

"Yes," said the Dark Magician," It's a Spell known as Eternal Rest."

"But that will kill her," said Jinzo.

"Your right my friend. That is why I will use the Monster Reborn Spell afterwards. I may lose the ability to use it again but I must. It is the only thing to do."

The Eternal Rest Spell was one you would definitely use on your enemy. It destroys any Monster with an equipment Spell cast on them and Germ Infection was an equipment Spell after all. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. After the Dark Magician let the Spell go all ways quiet until the fog began to role in. The Dark Magician Girl's body began to rise an the Reaper of the Cards floated into the room.

"I am here for the dead," he said in a low voice.

"No Reaper you are not," said the Dark Magician, "We have not lost her yet."

And with that he began to summon the Monster Reborn Spell. The Dark Magician Girl opened her eyes and stood up. The Reaper of the Cards had no choice but to sink back into the shadows. The disaster had been averted and the Dark Magician Girl was cured. That's when the Dark Magician saw me and looked at me with an angry stair.

"And what do you have to say for your self?" he said.

I looked at him with my two large yellow eyes. I knew what he meant and I felt ashamed of my self. The Dark Magician Girl placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  
"Leave him alone," she said, "What could he do to help any way?"

She was right. I didn't take offence by it. I mean what could've I done to help. After all, I'm just a Karibo.


End file.
